


1. mind control

by restmyheadatnightcontent



Series: febuwhump 2021 [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restmyheadatnightcontent/pseuds/restmyheadatnightcontent
Summary: Geralt had warned that there was likely to be soldiers in town and it would be safer for Jaskier to stay back at camp. But he had laughed off Geralts worries, instead asking Ciri what treats she would like him to bring back for her.If only he had listened.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: febuwhump 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139954
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. mind control

**Author's Note:**

> my first entry for febuwhump 2021 enjoy!!

He can feel the knife in his hand, and he hates it. He can also feel her there in his mind; forcing his fingers to tighten every time he tries to drop it, forcing his feet back towards their camp no matter how hard he tries to run in the other direction.

He has no-one but himself to blame, he had been the one that demanded to go into town to pick up their supplies. He should have listened to Geralt and stayed away. He didn’t really need anything from town, he just wanted a break. A last chance to experience some normalcy before he was going to be stuck in a draughty keep high in the mountains, where they would be until they had figured out how they were going to face the ever looming threat that was hunting them. Geralt had warned that there was likely to be soldiers in town and it would be safer for Jaskier to stay back at camp. But he had laughed off Geralts worries, instead asking Ciri what treats she would like him to bring back for her.

If only he had listened.

There had been Nilfgaardian soldiers in town just as Geralt had predicted, and they had spotted him. He thought he had been careful enough, disguised himself well enough, but it seems that years building himself up as one of the continents most famous bards has its downsides. He had expected them to carry him away and leave him to rot in a cell and torture him for information. Instead, the guards had simply dragged him into an alley, the people in the town not noticing his situation, either through ignorance or fear he couldn’t know. They frogmarched him into the alley towards a mage in a large black cloak. Her brown eyes stared at him, as though she was looking into his very soul as he was forced onto his knees and before he could open his mouth, she was pressing her fingers to his forehead.

“ _Bard. I won’t waste your time. I know you are not as stupid as you pretend to be. You know what I am searching for. So you are going to go back to your camp where I know the Witcher is, you are going to kill him and bring the girl to me. Understood?”_

And then the knife was forced into his hand and he was released and now finds himself on his way back to their camp. They could have carried on, they had enough to keep them going until Kaer Morhen but because he couldn’t resist the temptation of a few ridiculous material he things, he has put them all in danger and all because he wanted _bath salts_. It is a strange feeling to be trapped inside his own body, unable to do anything to stop his feet from taking him closer to the people he cares about most in the world as his hands move to tuck the knife away into his doublet.

Before long he can see the light from the fire at their camp, and as he enters Geralt is looking up from where he is sat on a log polishing his swords with a small smile. Ciri turns and her face lights up at the sight of him which sends a sharp pang of guilt through his heart.

“You’re back! Did you get everything you needed? Did you manage to get any honeycakes?” she asks excitedly.

He nods despite the fact he is screaming in his mind.

_I’m sorry. They got to me. I’m so sorry. Please hear me. Take Ciri and run. Please. I don’t want to do this._

“Run into any trouble?” Geralt asks, still smiling.

 _Yes,_ Jaskier wants to tell but instead his mouth opens and he replies in the negative. He isn’t sure what the words are, as they are not his words, but whatever he says seems to reassure Geralt. Whatever the mage has done to him, the magic seems to avoid disturbing Geralt’s medallion, and Jaskier is praying that it will begin to vibrate and make the Witcher aware of the danger. Instead, his body is moving and setting itself down next to Geralt on the log. Geralt presses his shoulders against him, and Jaskier can feel his cheeks lifting into a smile which the other man returns before turning back to his swords.

Then Jaskier can feel his hand reaching for the knife in his doublet.

_No. Please. No._

He summons every strength he has to try and force his hand down into his lap, but it is all in vain.

_I’m so sorry Geralt._

His fingers wrap around the hilt and then the knife is out and heading straight for Geralts chest.

“Jaskier what—”

_Forgive me, Geralt. Please forgive me._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!! pls leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it :) and come chat to me on tumblr @restmyheadatnightcontent (also please let me know if I need to update any tags!)


End file.
